An ultrasound system front end (e.g., ultrasound front ends) is a system that converts a high voltage electrical signal to a high frequency audio signal which reflects off an object creating an echo. The ultrasound system front end receives the echo and converts the echo into an image (e.g. a sonogram). An ultrasound front end may be used in a variety of applications. For example, an ultrasound front end may be used to generate images (e.g., two dimensional or three dimensional) of an object, identify structural defects in an object, detect impurities of an object, and/or detect abnormalities in living bodies.